Segredos Extra de ONM5
by Kitai Black
Summary: Fanfic extra de Os Novos Marotos 5, por Dani W.B
1. Lágrimas e Nuvens

**_Segredos_**

**_ Fic Extra de Os Novos Marotos 5._**

"Todos tem um segredo...  
Mas conseguem mantê-lo?  
Ou, eles não conseguem..."

Fic extra por Dani W. B. inspirada na saga de ONM de Kitai Black.

_**Lágrimas e Nuvens**_

Não sei por que estou fazendo isso.

Escrevendo essa carta, que não vou lhe enviar...

Imagino o que você, Sirius Zabine, pensaria se soubesse que no meio da noite a única coisa que consigo pensar em fazer é em escrever para você. Na certa se vangloriaria disso, rindo e fazendo com que meu desejo de te matar se torne quase irresistível. E você sabe que não quero ir para Azkaban. Ao menos não tão cedo...  
Sinceramente eu não sei explicar o porquê dessa carta. Mas é como se só ela pudesse dizer o que sinto agora, não que estando destinada a você exista algum tipo de sentimento envolvido, mas... Eu estou conversando com uma folha de caderno no meio da noite, uma folha que escrevo com o pensamento no ser mais irritante de todo.

Bem ninguém nunca disse que Dani O'Brian é sã, o mundo ainda é mundo e eu ainda estou aqui registrando memórias em um papel que é destinado ao lixo, ou ao esquecimento, como preferir...

Afinal, sinceramente, nunca foi muito a minha essa coisa de escrever em diários, eu nunca consegui manter um, e também nunca me empenhei muito. Essa carta, por exemplo, mesmo que a noite discorra lá fora, não consigo encontrar as palavras exatas pra dizer o que desejo.

Tudo começou há alguns dias atrás, Mike havia passado aqui em casa para sairmos juntos enquanto nossos pais conversavam sobre negócios. Pra você que não sabe, Sirius Esquentadinho Zabine, Mike Mossey e eu somos amigos há anos, embora eu ainda sinta vontade de socar ele quando penso que ele teve a audácia (e a burrice) de trair a Stacy.

Mas Caios já fez isso por mim, e não é segredo pra mim que a Tacy não gostava realmente dele, enfim, isso é outra história.

Mike me levou ao hotel Dream Sky, a comida é legal e o ambiente também, a companhia dele me fazia rir. Éramos dois velhos amigos colocando o papo em dia, até que sua voz me fez ter um sobressalto. Eu não esperava vê-lo ali, e sua voz estava diferente... Estava mais séria, mais madura...

Na verdade, você estava diferente. Sempre me tratou com brincadeiras, provocações e tudo mais, mas naquele dia havia um quê de raiva em sua voz e menos do que a mínima questão em ser educado, quiçá gentil.

Do nada você começou a xingar Mike Mossey por coisa nenhuma! E é nessas horas que eu esqueço tudo de bom que pode haver em você. Quando você é arrogante ainda consegue ser charmoso (mas se um dia essa carta cair em suas mãos em negarei terminantemente), mas quando você age como um egoísta, então... Então eu tenho de repetir para mim mesma de que você é assim, e que eu quis acreditar que era diferente...

Depois de alguma agressividade verbal, você agarrou meu braço e me arrastou para fora do restaurante. Pronto, era o que faltava, surtei. Naquele momento nem registrei o fato de que Mike Mossey não moveu um dedo para me ajudar, tudo o que eu pensava e sentia estava direcionada à você, e não se anime muito, porque garanto que não era nada agradável.

Comecei a te bater, o que só fez com que você ficasse ainda mais revoltado! Oras, dane-se se você estava revoltado, EU é que estava revoltada! Mas você simplesmente me joga nos ombros, fazendo com meu lado feminista desperte e te odeie. Mas acho que depois de todos esses anos, você já se acostumou com isso... Isso e me ver murmurando: "Homem é a raça mais pirada dessa vida 'tá legal?" (Y)

Do momento 'Danielle saco de batatas' para sua vassoura e as nuvens foi um pulo. Então vieram os gritos e a vontade mútua de jogarmos o outro lá de cima... Naquela noite você realmente me atingiu. Você talvez não saiba Sirius, mas parece ter o dom para fazer isso. Consegue me tirar do sério, me faz rir contra a vontade, me faz parecer uma maníaca violenta e naquela noite descobri que você também tem grande potencial para me fazer chorar.

Os olhos azuis da cor da noite, a fisionomia furiosa e ódio transparecendo pelos seus poros, pela primeira vez fiquei com medo de você. Não de você exatamente, mas de que nunca mais me olhasse de outra forma que não aquela, e percebi (a muito contragosto) que você fazia parte do meu dia-a-dia a muito tempo, e que eu não saberia agüentar não ter você para rir e bater... Eu estava sendo egoísta, e reconheço isso, mas nesse momento o meu egoísmo de nada importava.

"- Você não sai comigo, mas sai com o Mossey... – Sirius debochava nervoso. – Humpf... Realmente sabe fazer suas escolhas O'Brian!" Você obviamente entendeu tudo errado. Não me deu nem a chance de esclarecer, apenas me largou no meio do nada, e por incrível que pareça, mesmo que fosse um engano seu... De nada me consolava, eu me sentia um belo e grande nada ali. Fui direto pra casa, e não falei com ninguém o resto da noite.

Os dias passaram, e eu me via pensando nesse episodio mais do que gostaria. Foi então que eu soube sobre o ataque ao parque trouxa e que você e os meninos estavam lá... Respirar parecia quase impossível... Quando fui ao hospital, vi Kevin naquele estado idiota de coma, Jay e Caios feridos e arrasados, mas não vi você! E aquilo era sufocante... Encontrei você nos jardins do hospital, ainda me odiava sem motivo, mas, mesmo sendo a pessoa mais azucrinante da face da Terra, eu não podia te deixar ali!

"– Meu melhor amigo pode morrer a qualquer momento e os médicos não deram esperança nenhuma, você realmente não faz idéia." Você realmente sabe acabar comigo... E admito que não sei quem precisava mais daquele abraço, eu ou você... Mas o fato é que não havia nenhum outro lugar no mundo em que eu pudesse estar...

"- Eu estou aqui Sirius, você não está só..."

A única certeza que tenho, é que não foi minha boca quem disse isso...****

Danielle Bernardi O'Brian.

A garota pousou a caneta e olhou a noite janela a fora. Respirou profundamente, sentindo-se mais leve. Olhou novamente para todas aquelas linhas que tinha acabado de escrever, dobrou sua carta e colocou-a em um envelope pardo, selando-a com cera vermelha. Segurou-a por um tempo, mordendo o lábio inferior, para então guarda-la em uma caixinha de madeira. Caminhou até a janela, encostando-se no batente e fitando por algum tempo a escuridão da noite, em breve estaria outra vez em Hogwarts...

* * *

**Nota da Dani:** O primeiro de muitos segredos que virão pela frente! õ/ Essa fic foi feita para ser um presente à Crisinha minha Parceira-Unicórnia-Linda, mas ela curtiu a idéia e resolveu que deveríamos publicar, entãão... Cá estamos! õ/\õ hahahaha  
E vamos lá, comentários não custam muito pra vocês, mas representam uma infinidade pra nós xD Comentem em ONM, em Memórias, em Black Jack, em My Best Friend Te Amo Cris! (L)' e por que não, em Segredos! É isso, curtam muito e comentem mais ainda (y) Beijinhos :

**Nota da Kitai:** Preciso dizer que a Dandan é um gênio?? HAOIaHOIAH não né? Só tenho a agradecer a mente pervertida dela e a esse talento maravilhoso que ela tem xD Dandan supera as expectativas \õ COMENTEMMMMMM xD


	2. A Noite do Valete

**A Noite do Valete.**

Sirius Edward Zabine encontrava-se deitado em sua cama no dormitório do sexto ano da Grifinória. Todos os anos ele pegava o leito próximo a janela, de modo que pudesse entreabrir o cortinado e fitar as estrelas lá fora.

Seus pensamentos iam e vinham sem parar. Porque Danielle O'Brian tinha de ser tão complicada? E porque ele estava pensando nela, outra vez? Malditos pensamentos, maldita garota! Só lhe confundia a cabeça e atormentava os sonhos. Isso pra não falar de quando o espancava ou ignorava.

- Garota maluca... – murmurou pra si.

E se não bastasse as invertidas e os hematomas, agora ele falava besteiras diante dos amigos! Estágios do amor? Aonde é que ele estava com a cabeça? Maneou a cabeça, irritado consigo. Nela. Aonde mais seria?

E para melhorar, passara por desesperado na frente de Caios. Não que o loiro fosse fazer algo com isso, na verdade até lhe dera uma pista de onde poderia encontrá-la... E bem, ele só a estava procurando por que não a via desde do dia no hospital, não significava nada demais certo? Queria conversar... Só...

Mas como filho de Blake Zabine ele não podia fazer tudo certo. Fora só deparar-se com uma Roxenne Delong extremamente "receptiva" que já perdia o rumo dos pensamentos e deixava os hormônios falarem mais alto. Mas é claro que beijar uma garota e deparar com o olhar de outra, daquela que você deveria estar procurando, não lhe dá exatamente um atestado de inteligência. E sem pensar (mais uma vez em menos de dez minutos), Sirius simplesmente largara a ruiva e fora atrás de Dandan, aquela sua loira irritada que caminhava feito bala pelos corredores. Não sua, realmente. Mas ora! Era só um meio de expressão!

Franzindo o cenho, o moreno revivia no escuro da noite os acontecimentos daquele dia, de sua volta para Hogwarts...

_"- Novidade Sirius eu não quero falar com você!__  
- E por que não?  
- Não estou a fim!  
- Deve haver algum motivo...  
- Você é um idiota, quer motivo melhor que esse?  
- Bem... Quero!  
- Pois vai ficar querendo!"._

Porque mulher tinha que complicar tanto as coisas? Melhor, porque diabos ELA tinha que complicar tanto as coisas?! E para melhorar aparecia aquele Adhara metido-dos-infernos para dar em cima dela!

- Você é desastrada O'Brian. – imitou Sirius, lembrando-se do fato com desgosto.

E para completar, ela não fazia a MÍNIMA questão de ser discreta ao olhar para aquele sonserino sem noção! Argh! Garota complicada! E ela não podia negar o sorriso que ele vira quando eles estavam cantando. Ah mas não podia mesmo! Mesmo tendo ignorado quando ele lhe sorrira, mesmo que ele tivesse tido pensamentos completamente malucos ao seu respeito enquanto cantava...

O garoto de dezesseis anos vestia somente uma boxer azul marinho naquela noite quente, apoiava a cabeça em seus braços cruzados e ouvia a respiração cada vez mais distante de seus colegas. Seus olhos azuis pesavam, as lembranças se confundiam ligeiramente e o brilho das estrelas foi perdendo o foco...

_Estava em um Salão de Jogos vazio As paredes cor de mogno lhe traziam uma sensação acolhedora, havia mesas dos mais diversos jogos, roletas, dados, cartas... O Paraíso das Apostas! Ele só precisava de otários para trapacear, um sorriso cafajeste já se formava em seus lábios quando uma voz as suas costas fez seu espinha gelar.___

- Eu sei que você adora esse lugar, Zabine. Mas dá pra pensar num jeito de sairmos daqui?

Tão loira e irritada quanto nunca. Olhou ao redor, algumas cadeiras estavam viradas e uma desordem, que ele não havia reparado antes, tomava conta do lugar, seu blazer estava jogado de qualquer jeito sobre uma mesa e algumas lâmpadas estavam quebradas, dando ao local uma iluminação fraca e diferente. Voltou a fita-la, achando-a mais interessante que o resto.

- Acho melhor esperarmos um pouco. – a voz saíra de sua boca sem que percebesse.  
- Você está certo. – concordou ela, fitando as coisas a sua volta.

Danielle não parecia nem um pouco a vontade. Não se lembrava ao certo porque estavam ali, mas de algum modo, Sirius teve a certeza de que o que mais a incomodava eram estar sozinha com ele, sorriu divertido, aproximando-se lentamente.

- Que tal um jogo de cartas? – indagou ele, levantando e abaixando as sobrancelhas de forma marota.  
- O que tem em mente? – replicou ela, olhando-o de soslaio e observando um sorriso formar-se na face do garoto.  
- Strip-poquer.  
- Ahm, pra te deixar trapacear? – ironizou. – Não, obrigada.  
- Ah, assim você magoa, Dandan.

Sirius imaginou que veria o olhar castanho impaciente que conhecia e cultivava nela há tantos anos, mas engasgou surpreso e com os olhos arregalados quando ela se levantou fitou-o nos olhos e concordou:

- Tudo bem, vamos jogar.  
- Quê?  
- É, vamos jogar. – repetiu ela oferecendo um olhar debochado, ao que logo recebia um sorriso malicioso.  
- Prepare-se para perder as roupas, Dandan. – garantiu o moreno, embaralhando as cartas com destreza.  
- Mas nós não vamos jogar cartas...  
- Não? E o que vamos jogar?

Ela sorriu largamente antes de responder:

- Strip-sinuca.

Ele pareceu considerar a idéia, fazia tempo que não jogava, mas não deixaria aquela loira rir dele e o chamar de covarde, além do que, vê-la perder seria realmente prazeroso.

- Okay. Eu topo.  
- Ótimo. – ela sorriu, e parecia estar realmente se divertindo. – Cinco tacadas cada, cada bola na caçapa equivale a uma peça de roupa a menos do outro.  
- Porque cinco?  
- Porque normalmente esse é o número de peças que uma pessoa usa. – deu de ombros, pegando um taco em uma parede e jogando outro pra ele.  
- Você andou jogando isso com outras pessoas? – perguntou ele, unindo as sobrancelhas, desgostoso.  
- Não. – respondeu, simplesmente, fazendo sorrir um pouco.  
- Cara ou coroa? – indagou Sirius, galante, tirando um galeão do bolso.  
- Coroa.

O galeão girou várias e várias vezes no ar antes de cair na palma da mão de Sirius, que levantou os olhos sorrindo matreiro.

- Cara. – anunciou, guardando o galeão no bolso e se aproximando da mesa de sinuca.  
- Ok Zabine, vamos ver se você é bom nisso. – comentou a loira, embora seu sorriso tivesse diminuído um pouco e houvesse um resquício de temor em sua voz.

Em resposta, ele se debruçou sobre a mesa e com uma belíssima tacada conseguiu encaçapar uma bola.

- Pode tirar, Dandan. – declarou ele, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito, muito satisfeito.

Ela limitou-se a girar os olhos e tirar o casaco, jogando-o na mesa ao lado.

- Ei! Casaco não vale!  
- Cale a boca e jogue, Zabine.

Ligeiramente contrariado, ele voltou sua atenção para a mesa, pensando em qual seria sua melhor jogada. Gastou algum tempo analisando suas opções, deixando-a entediada. A garota analisava os quadros pendurado na parede e outros tanto que agora jaziam no chão.

- Vai jogar ou não? – perguntou de maneira cansada, sentando-se na outra mesa de sinuca e cruzando as pernas.

Sirius voltou sua atenção para as a nova visão que tinha da loira, já que sua saia subira ligeiramente, ela nem notara, continuava a olhar os quadros.

- Anda logo, Zabine!  
- Ahn... É...

Desconcentrado, ele bateu com força demais, perdendo sua vez de jogar. Sorrindo, Danielle pulou da mesa e preparou-se para jogar, analisou a mesa e voltou-se para Sirius.

- Trinta galeões como eu coloco duas em uma só tacada.  
- Rá! Quero ver, vamos lá O'Brian.

Ajeitando-se ela soltou um risinho antes de se debruçar sobre a mesa e bater perfeitamente na bola branca, que rolou e derrubou outra para então bater na quina da mesa e acertar mais uma. Ela voltou a olhar para ele, levantando e abaixando as sobrancelhas, no mesmo gesto divertido feito por ele anteriormente.

- Pode tirar, Sirius. – provocou.  
- Hmpf... – resmungou ele, tirando a gravata e a camiseta, ficando apenas com a calça e com uma regata branca. – Agora você me chama pelo nome.  
- Você é um péssimo perdedor. – retrucou ela, divertida.  
- Você 'tá trapaceando! – alegou Sirius, mau-humorado  
- Claro que não, como eu faria isso?  
- Oras, deixar que eu me distraia com suas pernas é trapaça!  
- Que? Zabine! – ralhou, ficando vermelha, o que agradou bastante o garoto.  
- O dobro ou nada que você não acerta a próxima.  
- Vai ficar de bolsos vazios hoje... – decretou a loira, afastando o cabelo dos olhos e mandando outra bala para a caçapa do fundo.  
- Ok... Isso é assustador! – admitiu ele, tirando a regata, sorrindo de lado ao vê-la prender o fôlego. – Algum problema, Dandan?  
- Na-não. Nada! – desconversou, baixando os olhos. Quando voltou a fita-lo tinha um brilho sapeca no rosto. – Você vai perder as calças e o ouro hoje, Sirius.  
- Ei, espertinha! Eu não vou perder minhas calças!  
- Foi você quem quis jogar Sirius! – riu-se a loira.  
- 'Tá bom, mas você tem que me explicar como está fazendo isso!  
- Cinco verões seguidos jogando com o meu irmão e os amigos dele. A gente acaba aprendendo uns truques. – deu de ombros, sorrindo com a lembrança.  
- E então... Quais são as chances de que eu termine isso aqui vestido?  
- Mínimas. – admitiu, rindo, ao que ele sorriu insinuante.  
- E as chances de que você também não termine vestida?  
- Engraçado. – replicou ela, fechando a cara e acabando por errar sua jogada.

O moreno alongou de leve os braços antes de se debruçar na mesa. Danielle inclinou-se um pouco para o lado para apreciar a visão das costas do mesmo, nesse momento, ele voltou-se para ela, fazendo com que desviasse os olhos na maior cara de pau. Sirius riu e voltou a olhar a mesa, com uma jogada lenta e precisa, fez a bola branca deslizar sobre o pano verde até acertar sua bola e coloca-la na caçapa. Voltou-se para a garota que acompanhava a jogada impressionada, arqueou as sobrancelhas, sugestivo, ao que ela, encabulada, pareceu lembrar-se do que vinha a seguir. Abriu e fechou a boca jamais pensando que despiria a própria blusa na frente dele, aquele jogo começava a lhe parecer uma péssima idéia. Respirou fundo, tomando coragem e tentando não pensar na vergonha, já ia se livrar da dita cuja quando ouviu-o largar o taco.

Sirius cobriu a distancia até ela e mirou seus olhos castanhos com intensidade, ao que ela apenas retribuiu, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior. Deslizou as mãos para a cintura dela erguendo a barra de sua camiseta com os polegares.

- Eu ajudo você... – declarou ele, com a voz baixa e olhos azuis cheios de confiança.

A garota encarou-o, sentindo o batimento diminuir, cerrou os olhos e ergueu os braços ao que ele despiu-lhe a camiseta, roçando os dedos de leve em sua pele e deixando-a apenas com o sutiã bege. Quando a peça branca já estava longe se seu corpo, Dani tornou a abrir os olhos, tentou cobrir-se com os braços quando notou o olhar de Sirius sobre seu colo, mas ele pegou-lhe as mãos com carinho, então ergueu sua cabeça, de modo que o olhar dela voltasse a encontrar o seu.

- Você é linda. – murmurou rouco.

No segundo seguinte, seus corpos já estavam colados e as bocas unidas com sofreguidão. O tórax quente dele contrastava com o volume dos seios dela, comprimidos contra ele. A pele de ambos se arrepiara, enquanto suas línguas dançavam em um ritmo que seus corpos pareciam conhecer, e suas mentes não tinham conhecimento. Sirius ergueu-a levemente pela cochas, colocando-a sobre a mesa de sinuca em que jaziam algumas de suas peças de roupa, colocando-se entre as pernas dela e puxando-a ainda mais para perto. Danielle não conseguia pensar em nada, as mãos dele marcavam sua pele, enquanto as bocas pareciam entretida em uma batalha de gostos e texturas...

- Dandan!

Sirius abriu os olhos de pronto, deparando-se com o cortinado de sua cama. E fechando os olhos frustrado enquanto sua respiração voltava ao normal. Seu corpo suava e demorou alguns minutos até que seu coração se acalmasse e o medo de que ele rompesse de seu peito fosse esquecido. Levantou-se tremendo um pouco e serviu-se de um copo de água, bebeu-o como se fosse um nômade do deserto que não via água há tempos, sua mente era um borrão confuso. Não se lembrava o que sonhara, mas seu corpo lhe dizia que havia sido bastante significativo... Viu a Lua por detrás de algumas nuvens e deixou seu organismo acalmar-se, o ano em Hogwarts estava apenas começando.

**Nota da Dani:** Sabe aqueles surtos que acontecem de repente? Um parágrafo que não vai pra frente, um textinho velho feito para uma amiga rir e uma musica de fundo, e de repente, o surto toma forma e proporções e você não pára até que esteja completo? Então... xD 'tá explicado (y). hauHAUuahuHUAHUhauhuHAU Queremos comentários!!

**Nota da Kitai:** Duas palavras: DANDAN GENIO :D


	3. Pergaminho

**Pergaminho.**

Estou vivendo uma noite insone. Uma noite que não esperava viver...  
É só um pedaço de pergaminho destinado à ninguém. Mas diz tanto do que sinto no momento, que é quase como se tivesse vida, como se guardasse parte de mim, uma parte que não conheço de todo, e que talvez, tenha medo de conhecer...  
Mas é como se esse sussurro secreto não fizesse sentido sem ele...  
E no fim é verdade. É verdade que sem ele, esse pedaço se desabafo não viria a existir.

_Eu estava sentada no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, sentindo-se mais lixo do que gente, folheando um álbum de fotos. Eu me sentia um lixo a cada foto que via. Eu me via ao lado de Stacy e Lauren, durante todos esses anos, e eu também o via, detrás de cada uma daquelas fotos.__  
Eu mal podia acreditar que o tio Roger havia sido assassinado... Mal podia acreditar que Lauren havia perdido aquele brilho especial que só ela têm... Mal podia acreditar que eu estava ali sozinha, entretida com o meu egoísmo e minha inutilidade enquanto a Lauren sofria na casa dos Malfoy...  
Nem humana eu me sentia, era mais um não sentir... Uma ausência de qualquer coisa boa em mim e no mundo... E eu ainda me lembrava do ódio com que Sirius me olhara, e insuportavelmente eu parecia sentir o cheiro dele...  
Minha cabeça rodava e doía, e as lágrimas vieram sem que eu pudesse deter. Uma atrás da outra, em um choro que eu não conseguia sufocar. E eu me odiava por chorar. Porque chorar me deixa vulnerável, e quando estamos vulneráveis, permitimos que as pessoas nos magoem, permitimos que elas nos machuquem. E há muito tempo, eu prometi a mim mesma não deixar que ninguém tivesse esse poder...  
E eu não conseguia parar de sentir o cheiro dele, e de certa forma, não me surpreendi quando as mãos dele vieram tirar as minhas do meu rosto. Meu rosto deveria estar vermelho pelo choro, e não me surpreenderia se eu estivesse aparentando um zumbi que não dorme a dias, mas nada disso o fez se afastar... Ele sorriu de modo triste, e eu o abracei... E pela primeira vez naquela noite, era como se eu pudesse sentir.  
Ele se afastou com gentileza, enquanto me dizia que eu deveria ser forte, e tentava me fazer sorrir. Eu sabia que o havia magoado, e ainda assim ele estava ali, Sirius estava ali, tentando me fazer sorrir. Eu enxugava as lágrimas, mas por dentro elas continuavam a correr.  
Sirius tocou meu queixo fazendo com que meus olhos encontrassem os dele._

– Nós vamos cuidar da Lauren, vai ficar tudo bem eu te prometo isso. – ele disse com a voz suave e com uma sinceridade que chegava a doer.  
- Você nunca cumpre suas promessas. – eu contrapus, não porque realmente não acreditasse, mas porque precisava tentar não acreditar.  
- Essa eu cumprirei sabe por que?  
- Não...  
- Por que eu estou prometendo para você.

Até agora posso ouvi-lo dizer isso, é como se a frase ecoasse dentro de mim. E com uma certeza estranha, é como se eu soubesse que ela vai sempre ecoar...  
Eu fitava os olhos de Sirius e sentia como se permitisse que ele me fitasse além, eu naquele momento eu tive certeza do que viria a seguir, e era como se naqueles dias onde nada estava certo, aquela fosse a única coisa errada pela qual eu não iria me arrepender...  
A mão dele deslizou para minha nuca, em um carinho suave e me puxou em direção a sua boca, onde nossos lábios se encontraram com perfeição. Ele me puxou em direção ao seu corpo, fazendo com que deitássemos no tapete, e era como se eu não tivesse controle sobre mim, ou mesmo quisesse ter. Ele beijava cada canto do meu rosto e com isso me fazia querer chorar, porque mesmo com o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas, e com a aparência infeliz, Sirius fazia com que eu me sentisse bonita, fazia com que eu me sentisse única... Nossos lábios tornaram a se encontrar, e eu descobri que minha boca havia se apaixonado pela dele, e parecia agir por conta própria.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo ficamos ali, juntos. Só sei que durante todo o tempo, não trocamos uma palavra, e isso só me deixa mais e mais confusa. Eu sabia, ele sabia, que se conversássemos, eu fugiria, eu iria embora para onde a solidão pudesse me acolher. E ele não falou uma palavra.  
Por Merlim! O que esse garoto quer? Já não basta que seu físico me atraia, que minha boca anseie pela dele, e que ele ocupe grande parte de minha lembranças? Ele ainda tem que me compreender?  
Sirius Zabine nunca foi algo fácil para se entender, mas será que ele precisa mesmo me confundir? Ele tem que me fazer desejar acreditar nele quando todos me dizem que sua vida é composta de jogos e apostas? Porque eu quero tanto ver o melhor que há nele? Porque eu não posso esquecê-lo agora, neste momento?  
Se dúvidas fossem uma pessoa, ela provavelmente seria minha irmã.  
Mas tentativas de humor não amenizam meus pensamentos, ou minha tristeza, ou minha confusão.  
Termino por dizer, que beijar Sirius Zabine me é extremamente perigoso, porque tal qual chorar, me deixa vulnerável, e então é como se Sirius pudesse tirar de mim o que ele quisesse, e isso me assusta...

_Danielle O'Brian._

**Nota da Dani:** Seguinte, esse cap tá pronta há um tempããão, foi o primeiro a ser escrito e o que me deu a idéia de escrever Segredos eu só não postei ele antes porque tava travada tentando escrever um extra do cap 5 de onm5 se não me engano, enfim. Desisti da idéia pra publicar esse logo e vocês não desistirem da fic XDD hahaha  
Comenteeem ok? Não dói nada em vocês e significa muito pra mim ;


End file.
